The Nightmare
by crashzilla09
Summary: This is a short story to my other story Lilo and Leroy. Hope you enjoy it. Rated T for safety. Read and Review please.


Note: I own nothing

It was late at night, months after the Leroys and Hamsterveil were defeated, Lilo was turned into an experiment and the original Leroy turned good. Lilo was sitting on the couch rubbing her belly where her bundle of joy is in and watching TV. Jumba then walks up to her and said "Evil genius don't think this is healthy for little girl. Little girl should go for a walk" he said a little concerned. "Fine" Lilo said a little cranky. She then turned of the TV. Leroy then walks in the room and sees Lilo trying to get up. "Lilo!" Leroy shouted. "Me and the baby will be ok. I'm just going for a walk" Lilo said to calm Leroy. "Ok.. but Leroy is coming too" Leroy said strictly. Over the past few months Lilo has taught Leroy, Angel and Stitch how to speak normal. So far so good, although they cannot say 'me' or 'I' or 'you'. Then Stitch walks in guiding Angel. "Buchi boo ok?" Stitch said. "Angel... feel sick" Angel said. "Why won't you come with us? Will that be ok Leroy?" Lilo asked. "Leroy will be happy that Stitch and Angel will come along" Leroy said. "Then it's agreed, we all go for a walk then" Lilo said. Then as they were leaving Jumba grabs the remote then all of the sudden Pleakly grabs it and said "I want to watch my favorite soap opera!". "Evil genius want to watch documentary" Jumba argued. Then as they struggled they lost grip of the remote and the remote flew into the TV and destroyed it.

As Lilo, Leroy, Angel and Stitch were about to head out, Jumba opens the door and said "Came evil genius and wimp come along?" Jumba said. Pleakly then looked at him offended.

Somewhere else, a crater where the ship crashed into after the explosion, something was glowing inside the ship. Then a glowing claw bursted through the metal like it was made of stone.

Nani comes home and turns on the light and found that the TV was destroyed. "Not again!" Nani shouted. "Ooh I'm gonna give that girl and her alien friends a piece of my mind. I don't care if she is pregnant!" Nani said harshly. "Lilo! Lilo? Lilo!" Nani repeatedly said her name as she went through different parts of the house. "Where is that girl?" Nani asked herself. Then she looked on the table in the living room and found a note. She read it and realized where she's at now. "Great.. now I have to wait for her. Oh well, I might as well drive around town and maybe go shopping or something" Nani said. She then jumped into her car and drove off.

Gantu is just relaxing on the beach enjoying the dark cool night. "Ahh, this is the life. Much better than serving that pipsqueak, Hamsterwheel" Gantu said to himself. "Isn't it?" A voice said behind him that surprised Gantu. Gantu turned around and saw it was Reuben. "Don't do that!" Gantu yelled. "Relax" Reuben said. "I was until you came along" Gantu said. "Yep, you are Gantu for sure" Reuben said. "Who else would I be?" Gantu said getting annoyed. Then a noise is heard. "You hear that?" Gantu asked. "Yes I do" Reuben said. Then the bushes and trees start to rumble and then with two minutes of intense suspense, a Leroy zombie came out. Gantu and Reuben looked shocked to see this. Then more came behind the Leroy. Reuben turned around and saw Gantu running away screaming like a girl. "Wuss" Reuben said. Then some Leroy's went after him and Gantu and they both got themselves caught by the undead army of Leroys.

Nani was just picking up food from the store and ran into David. "Hey David" Nani said. "Hi Nani. How's it going?" David asked. "Well, my TV is destroyed and my experimental sister went off for a walk" Nani explained. "Experimental?" David asked. "Long story. Point is I had nothing to do so I decided to shop because we were running out of food" Nani said. "Seens like you have been shopping for food more than usual" David said. "That is also a long story.. and probably best not to even explain it" Nani whispered. "I see.. so.." David was about to say, then people started running and screaming and being trampled by Leroys. Other experiments got infected too and even Gantu and Reuben are seen going after people. Nani got scared and grabbed David. Then a group of Leorys went after them and screaming can be heard in a distance.

The gang is seen walking on a trail. Angel then felt something coming up. She tried to hold it in, but it was too much. Then she barfed. But instead of food only goop was seen. And there was two little ball-like figures seen in the goop. "Angel ok?" Stitch asked. "Angel.. much better" Angel said. Then Jumba came to examine the two ball-like figures. "Seems like experiments barf out pods of the baby experiments then give birth" Jumba said. "That's.. weird" Lilo said. "Hmm" Jumba wondered. Then all of the sudden screaming can be heard and smoke is seen. Jumba handed Lilo Angel's babies. Then they all ran as fast as they could and Lilo was not feeling good. She then bent over and was about to barf. Leroy saw her and went to her. Lilo looked up at him and he said "Leroy will never leave Lilo" Lilo smiled weakly then she began to hack and then after a while he then barfed and one ball-like figure is seen in the goop. She then grabbed it and looked at it. Then noises are heard around them. Then a zombie Leroy comes out and screeches. Then a whole army of zombie experiments, people and their friends were all zombies. Then the two ran as fast as they could away from them. Then they reached a dead end. As the zombies closed in both Lilo and Leroy began to get scared and held each other then. She looks up and sees the original Leroy turned into a zombie himself and he gave a small growl to her and Lilo backed away gasping. She knew this was it. Then they are seen gathering and then zombie Gantu took a boom box out and started to play music to the song Thriller by Michael Jackson. And then they all are seen doing the zombie dance. This went on for a minute. Then things froze and started to twirl. Then everything went black.

Lilo wakes up screaming. She is in the bed with Leroy and also sees Stitch and Angel sleeping and Angel still hasn't given birth to her babies yet. And neither did she. So then she told herself "I got to stop watching scary movies before bed". She then went back to sleep.

The End


End file.
